


Choking Hazard

by Painful_Panda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, MS Paint Fan Adventures
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angels (Homestuck) - Freeform, Attempted Murder, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Casteism | Hemophobia (Homestuck), Child Murder, Fantrolls, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hemospectrum, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck References, Homophobia, Human/Troll Relationship, Lusii, M/M, More like attempted grub culling, Name-Calling, Oppression, Otherkin, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Quadrant Confusion, Racist Language, Species Dysphoria, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Surprise Party, Troll Matt, Troll Tom, Trolls are Gods, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: And this is why I have decidedTo pull these old white sheets from my headI'll leave them folded neat and tidySo that you'll know I'm out of hiding





	1. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! TRIGGER WARNING: If for some reason you don't feel like reading the tags, this has suicide, alcohol abuse mentions, and verbal abuse. If this isn't your cup of tea, then I'm sorry!!

It’s getting harder to breathe.

 

Can’t scream. His body moves with the instincts of survival kicking in at full force.

 

The rope around his neck felt tighter.

 

Isn’t this what he wanted?

 

No, no, no, not anymore. He’s too scared to die.

 

Flashes of the horned human popped into his mind. Oh, how beautiful the human was. His skin, his hair, his clothes--

 

The highblood’s fins started flailing like crazy. Lilac tears pour down his cheeks as he attempted to kick something, anything, to make noise. Clawing at the rope. Gasping for air. Crying.

 

The human had such a sexy accent. He lacked a quirk but had a lovely way with words.

 

He stopped. The troll's consciousness failed as his body falls limp on the rope.

 

It’s silent for a while before his room door swung open.


	2. :)

He’s just a simple man. 

 

He tries to ignore the big things in life.

 

With the telly on and a bag of chips, he binges through his favorite zombie-themed movies. They weren’t as great as they used to be, though. The plots seem dumb, he actually experienced a zombie apocalypse and gotten better just fine. He’d rather get bored with watching shitty zombie movies than think about yesterday.

 

Yesterday.

 

Tord Larkson made a big mistake.

 

He’ll wait for the right moment to fix it. Someday.

 

Mettac was in his room, Tord could hear items being thrown and kicked around in there. Maybe the human should check on him-

 

No.

 

He doesn’t want to make another mistake.

 

So he tries to brush the noises off.

 

It takes a minute of things breaking and loud sobbing. It’s louder than the television, Tord couldn’t focus on his movie.

 

Then there was silence.

 

Silence before he heard something being kicked, along with the ceiling creaking. That’s a strange noise.

 

Wait.

 

Something feels wrong.

 

The sound of kicking of items was in the air again, the noises getting less frequent and weaker until they completely stilled. He breathed in relief. Something still felt wrong. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to check now, right?

 

He got up from the couch and made his way to his troll friend’s room. The door was only a little bit open, he peeks out of the little sight room that the crack gave. He didn’t need too much room to realize what he was seeing. He swung the door open. 

 

And he was speechless. Pain swelled up in his chest as tears threatened to form. 

 

The front door opened.

 

“Tord, Mettac! We’re hoooome!”


	3. :)

Dark.

 

Blackness for beyond he could comprehend.

 

_How long was I here?_

 

He felt cold. He tries to bring his gray hand to his face and he was still unable to see anything. His hand lands on his cheek. Still wet from crying.

_Edd? Tommas?_

_…_

_Tord_?

 

And just as he settles his hand down, the silence was disturbed with a loud shatter of glass. Mettac looks down. With a simple placement of his hand on the black ground, a small crack of light rapidly spreads around him and his surroundings.

 

And he fell.

 

Falling into whiteness.

 

_NO! NO, PLEASE! HELP! H-_

 

* * *

 

 

"Elp-!"

 

"Met- Matt!" The gentle voice yelled, "Matt, wake up!"

 

Right on command, his eyelids snapped open. He squints at the light before trying to open them again. Lavender colored walls, sliver blinds by the window, clean white floors, and the soft smell rosemary.

 

"Oh my god, you almost scared the living lights out of me! Matt, you fell asleep during the session again!" Miss Rosalie said, adding a little chuckle at the end to help calm the troll just a bit.

 

This was irritating. What the hell happened? 

 

"Apologizes," Mettac yawned, "I'm still trying to adjust to the human schedule."

 

"I can see. I'm happy that you're putting effort into being more like humans, but I'm starting to worry about your health."

 

"Ah, silly. I'm in perfectly good shape! I just get day- nightmares like everytroll else. It's that... Mine are getting a bit to hectic lately."

 

She clicks the top of her pen, "Would you like to tell me about them?" 

 

He shakes his head.

 

"They're bad, but I can't really recall much of them."

 

"Well, that's okay! Remember, Matt, I won't pressure you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

 

The highblood chuckles. Yeah, he knows. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the nearby desk. He instantly flinched and turned away.

 

"Sorry," She turned the mirror away, "Always gotta put on something on for the ladies."

 

"But you're beautiful!" Mettac blurted out. He loved the way his therapist looked. She was a pretty human. Jade green eyes with small fangs like a vampire's, her hair wasn't curly nor straight, it was a blonde. She wore black lipstick along with eyeliner. That's as much makeup as she wears to work.

 

"Aha, I know! But I've got to be extra sure. You know what, let's bring that mirror back..."

 

She takes the mirror off her desk and hands it to the troll. He shakes a bit.

 

"Oh gog, I'm not sure if I can..."

 

"Try. For me!"

 

He swallows. Slowly, the gray hands turn the mirror to the highblood's face.

 

He bites his tongue. He sees the familiar face of someone... He still refused to accept that it was him. His black hair was naturally sharp-looking,  golden eyes with dark violet irises that comes with the aging process, royal fins that flattened in distaste. Gray skin, faint violet freckles, and horns.

 

God, he hated his horns.

 

"Matt! Are you okay?"

 

"Y-Yes! I'm fine...!"

 

And he hated his troll name. 

 

He quickly shoved the mirror away from him.

 

"Ah... I'm sorry."

 

He stays silent.

 

She sighs, "I knew someone who had the same problems with you. He hated himself. His own planet hated him. But there were friends that helped him come out of his shell. He's a good now... But he shows a good example!"

 

"Right..."

 

"What I'm saying is, you need to see new people. I know there will be others... Who can help you accept yourself much better than I can. I can't do as much as I'd wish, since I need to keep this job. So, your homework for this week, is to make a friend."

 

"I have a friend! Tommas is a very good friend!"

 

"I meant a human friend."

 

"O-Oh gog...! How-! What-!"

 

"You'll do fine! You're the most interesting patient I've had, and I know with a bit of confidence, you can find someone who will accept you and make you see how much worth you truly have."

 

Mettac sighs. He looks at the clock. His session is almost over.


	4. :)

Tommas didn't waste any time cutting the noose down.

 

The dying highblood didn't make a sound. Tord scrambled to Mettac and gave him a harsh shake.

 

"Mettac? Matt?! Wake up! P-Please! Oh god... Oh god, I should've known you'd do something so stupid...!"

 

Tommas pushed Tord as softly as he could. The blue blooded troll put his head on Mettac's chest.

 

"He's alive, but barely breathing- Edd did you get help?"

 

Edd coughed, "Y-Yeah. Should be here in ten minutes..." It's clear that he's trying to keep an even tone, trying to keep as calm as he possibly can.

 

Tommas looked at Tord.

 

"And where the  _hell_ were you when all this happened?"

 

"I was... In the living room...?"

 

"And you didn't hear any of this?!"

 

"I... Thought he was having a tantrum, so I left him be!"

 

"You didn't even bother to comfort him, and thanks to you, he's going to die in a hospital bed!"

 

"Tom," Edd called out, "This is nobody's fault."

 

Tord shakes. Tears washed down his face as he gently petted the highblood's hair.

 

"Tom's right. It is my fault."

 

"Tord, it's not-"

 

"I hurt him."

 

Tommas and Edd looked at each other.

 

"He texted me though Pesterchum, that he was flushed for me, and I didn't know how to respond. A-And I've just gotten phone messages from his therapist that he stopped attending sessions-"

 

Tommas looked a little more angrier.

 

"It's always you, commie fuck. You always find a way to ruin things, don't you?"

 

"SHUT  _UP_ , BOTH OF YOU! This is nobody's fault, and this is exactly what Matt was so stressed about! Tommas, there's a quadrant for hating each other, right?"

 

"Yes, but what does tha- Oh," He stopped, looking down at his hands, "Oh shit."

 

"He must've thought we were in one of your werid alien quadrants."

 

Tord chuckled weakly, using the sleeves of his hoodie to wipe his tears, "I told you it was my fault."


	5. :)

_Make human friends._

 

He got off the bus stop and made his way through woods, making a few lefts and rights to get to his hive. Unlike common sea dwellers Mettac stays on land.

 

Once inside, he's met with his lusus.

 

His lusus was a ghost shark, big and terrifying. It swam in the air freely and gracefully, making its way to its loving troll child.

 

"Dad!" Mettac chirped, his lusus nuzzling in the troll's hair, almost like a kiss. He made his way to the nutrition block and fished out a salmon, tossing it in the air for his lusus to eat.

 

When that was done, he made it over the his room.

 

_Gotta make a human friend._

 

He was stuck on what to do before a thought finally crashed onto his head.

 

Tommas has a human friend!

 

He could surely be friends with that human as well!

 

Mettac starts up his trollian account and immediately starts trolling Tommas.

 

**glisteningAdmiration [GA] started trolling drunkenHarpooner [DH]**

****

****DH: -u better have a gOOd reas0n fOr wakin me up- >** **

****GA: Haha, $o-rry To-mm¥!** **

**DH: -dOnt call me that- >**

**DH: -its a stupid name as any Other** **u cOuldve given me- >**

**GA: ... Right.**

**GA: Lo-o-k, I'm in need o-f friend$.**

**GA: My therapi$t advi$ed me to- make human friend$hip$ and it $o-und$ ver¥ diffi¢ult be¢au$e mo-$t human$ I intera¢t with are ver¥ diffi-¢ult peo-ple to- talk with.**

**DH: -wOw- >**

**DH: -ur lack Of quadrant mates has u swOOpin sO lOw as tO ASK fOr help- >**

 

Mettac swallows dryly. Tommas... Was always so salty. But he was all the highblood had. He just had to get used to it, Tommas would never change his ways. No matter how hard Mettac tried to help him with his drinking problem. No matter how hard he tries to please him. No matter what he does to make the blue blood happy. Tommas. Will. Not. Change.

 

And it upsets Mettac so much. He just wants what's best for his friend.

 

**GA: Hahah! {:)**

**GA: It never killed an¥o-ne to- a$k fo-r help, ¥o-u kno-w!**

**DH: -lame- >**

**GA: So-, uh...!**

**GA: ¥o-u go-t an¥o-ne I ¢o-uld meet?**

**DH: -i sure as hell wouldnt send u tO people i knOw and tOlerate- >**

**DH: -because nObOdy deserves tO put up with ur denseness- >**

 

It's typical. He should've been used to insults.

 

 **GA:** **{XP**

**DH: -im leavin- >**

**GA: No- do-n't do- that!**

**GA: I'll make it wo-rth ¥o-ur while!**

**GA: I ¢an get ¥ou that $uper ¢o-o-l harpo-o-n that ¢aught ¥o-ur fan¢¥!**

**GA: Fo-r ¥o-ur wriggling da¥! {:D**

**DH: -- >**

**DH: -really- >**

**GA: ¥eah!**

**GA: I ¢an thro-w a part¥ fo-r ¥o-u and ever¥thing!**

**GA: Ho-w do-e$ that $o-und?**

 

Pause.

 

**DH: -deal- >**

**DH: -id like tO see u fail at impressin me- >**

**DH: -sO break a leg- >**

 

Why is he much ruder than usual? Mettac offered a good chunk of his time (and money) for his friend's wriggling day and this is what he's getting?

 

**GA: Bad ¢o-ntext, but thank ¥o-u!**

**GA: Name$?**

**DH: -right right- >**

**DH: -theres edd and sOme Other guy- >**

**DH: -uhh i think his name was tOrd- >**

**DH: -the guy is a fuckin lOser and hell prObably be tOO nice tO ditch u thru text sO- >**

**DH: - [link] ->**

**DH: -there u gO nOw let me sleep- >**

**GA: Eeeee! Thank ¥o-u!**

 

And he's relieved it's over.

 

He clicks on the link.

 

**glisteningAdmiration [GA] ceased trolling drunkenHarpooner [DH]**

 

**glisteningAdmiration [GA] started trolling communisticAres [CA]**

 

**CA: ...**

****CA: Hello?** **

 

He froze. What should he say? What do people do in situations like these?

 

**CA: :/**

**CA: Am I being trolled?**

**GA: O-h no-, no-t at all!**

**GA: I'm Matthew!**

**GA: I'm 26 ¥ear$ o-ld. {:)**

**CA: Oh, we're introducing ourselves--**

**CA: Uhh...**

**CA: I'm Tord, I guess, 28 and boring.**

**GA: O-o-o-h.**

**GA: $o-, ¥o-u like Greek M¥ho-lo-g¥?**

**CA: Yep.**

**CA: I study it more as a hobby, I haven't quite met the requirements to study it as a college profession.**

**CA: Yet.**

**GA: ¢o-llege?! {:0**

**GA: $o-und$ fan¢¥!**

**CA: It's stressful.**

**GA: But $o-mething that i$ typi¢all¥ $tre$$ful i$ a go-o-d $tre$$ful if ¥o-u lo-ve what ¥o-u're do-ing!**

 

Pause.

 

Something about this seems oddly familiar, but you brush it off nonetheless.

 

**CA: You're funny, you know that?**

**GA: I try my be$t! {:D**

**CA: I don't know if I'll be cut for it, though.**

**GA: If ¥o-u're pas$$io-nate, no-thing ¢an $to-p ¥o-u!**

**GA: I ro-o-t fo-r ¥o-u, To-rd!**

**CA: ...**

**CA: Thanks.**

**GA: {;3**

**CA: Look, I've gotta go meet up with some friends.**

**GA: ¢an we talk $o-me o-ther time? {:3**

**CA: Eh, sure.**

**CA: If I'm not busy.**

**GA: ¥a¥!**

 

**glisteningAdmiration [GA] ceased trolling communisticAres [CA]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up--
> 
> 26 human years = 12 trollian sweeps


	6. :)

"He looks peaceful."

 

Mettac's sight paleness to his gray skin seemed to have dissipated as the small breathing motion in his chest became more noticeable. He was breathing normally.

 

"It's weird. It's like he's sleeping."

 

Tord watched the troll in bed breathing calmly and softly, watching every part of the alien's frame. How Mettac's eyes shift under his eyelids, his fins twitched from time to time. The human wanted to cry again. 

 

Edd looked over at Tord and Tommas. Tom was silent during the entire moment of taking the limp body from Edd's home to the hospital.

 

"Hey you two," Edd whispered, "Let me get you guys something to eat. Got any preferences?"

 

"Burger," Tom answered flatly.

 

"Tord?"

 

"I'm not hungry."

 

"Are you sure? I can get us bacon from the pancake house three miles aw-"

 

"I'M SURE, PLEASE-- Please, just let me spend time with him."

 

Tommas got up.

 

"I'll come with. Don't want to upset him anymore than I have."

 

"You've matured," Edd and Tommas both made their ways out the room, carrying their conversation elsewhere.

 

It's silent, with the exception of the beeping and whirring of machines.

 

"Why did you do it?" He asked, "I had a surprise for you, saved up enough for an Italian food and movie tickets," He sniffed, "Now I'll be spending it on your damn hospital bill. Didn't you think about how this would affect me?"

 

No response. As should be expected.

 

He quivered.

 

"No. It's not just your fault. It's mine too, isn't it? I didn't help you. I didn't bother. I couldn't even handle your confession. I'm weak and it made you lose faith. Is that it?"

 

...

 

"I didn't know what to say."

 

...

 

"I didn't mean to sound like an asshole."

 

...

 

"I'm sorry that I didn't say this before."

 

...

 

"I love you."

 

Tord carefully tilted his head down to kiss Mettac's fingertips. Not a second later, the seadweller's body jolted up, he machine's beeping became frantic as Mettac was having convulsions. Tord screamed in surprise, doctors and nurses rushing in, one or two telling him to leave the room.

 

And he does. He stares at the door, thinking to himself.

 

He makes his way through the big building. Many people walk passed him as he dragged himself to the outside of the hospital.

 

When he's out and in a safe distance, he fishes through his pockets for a blunt. He finds that along with his lighter, putting the blunt between his lips and almost began lighting it. But pauses immediately after the lighter flared up. He promised he'd stop.

 

And he will keep that promise. There was a possibility that Mettac would turn out alive. 

 

He puts the light out and tosses the blunt away. 

 

Then his phone chimed.

 

**colaCutie [CC] started pestering communisticAres [CA]**

 

**CC: o)( t()rdleeee**

**CC: w)(ere did you g()**

**CA: Drop the damn troll quirk.**

**CC: jeeze sorry**

**CC: seriously tho where are you**

**CC: tom and i just got back and they're not letting us in the room**

**CA: Yeah, I was told to leave.**

**CC: hm**

**CC: let's go back tomorrow**

**CC: it's been a long day**

**CA: Whatever.**

**CA: I'm already out the exit, I'll just wait for you guys.**

**CC: see you then**

 

**colaCutie [CC] ceased pestering communisticAres [CA]**

 

Tord sighs. He stuffs his phone back into his pocket and waits quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newsflash: I have no soul.


	7. :)

And almost like a sudden fast forward on a cassette tape, he's been thrown into tomorrow. Waiting for the notifications to pop up.

 

**communisticAres [CA] started pestering glisteningAdmiration [GA]**

 

**CA: Hey.**

**GA: He¥!**

**CA: Sorry it took me so long.**

**GA: It'$ o-ka¥!**

**GA: At lea$t **¥** o-u $till ¢ame aro-und.**

**CA: Yeahhh, you're right.**

****

* * *

 

And thrown into the next day.

**  
communisticAres [CA] started pestering glisteningAdmiration [GA]**

 

**CA: Hey, do you like roleplaying?**

**GA: **¥e$!****

****GA: I have a ¢ertain ¢hara¢ter I u$ually FLARP and RO-LEPLA¥ a$.** **

****CA: You mean larp?** **

****GA: ¥eah.** **

****CA: Huh.** **

****CA: I've always wanted to larp.** **

****CA: Never had the time, I guess.** **

****GA: It'$ o-ka¥, we ¢an ju$t $ti¢k to- ro-lepla¥ing!** **

****CA: Yep.** **

 

* * *

 

And another.

 

****glisteningAdmiration [GA] started trolling communisticAres [CA]** **

 

****GA: To-rd?** **

****CA: Can we talk another time?** **

****CA: I'm busy.** **

****GA: O-ka¥.** **

 

****glisteningAdmiration [GA] ceased trolling communisticAres [CA]** **

 

* * *

 

****glisteningAdmiration [GA] started trolling communisticAres [CA]** **

 

****GA: Do- yo-u kno-w ho-w To-m i$ do-ing?** **

****CA: I was studying too much to care.** **

****GA: Under$tandable.****

 

****glisteningAdmiration [GA] ceased trolling communisticAres [CA]** **

 

* * *

 

 And another.

 

****glisteningAdmiration [GA] started trolling communisticAres [CA]** **

 

****GA: I take it ¥o-u're bu$¥.** **

****CA: Yeah.** **

****GA: Alright.** **

 

****glisteningAdmiration [GA] ceased trolling communisticAres [CA]** **

 

* * *

 

So he just stops talking to him for a week.

 

Two weeks.

 

At the moment, he was feeding his little aquarium of fish. He knows later on in the day he'll have to go out to hunt fish for his lusus. Yeah, he'd usually go buy it from a store. But the harpoon that Tom wanted was EXPENSIVE as hell. And, well, he wouldn't want to disappoint his best friend. Hunting fish is cheaper.

**  
communisticAres [CA] started pestering glisteningAdmiration [GA]**

 

**CA: Ey.**

**GA: O-h hello-!**

**GA: What bring$ yo-u ba¢k here, To-rd?**

**CA: Eh, fuck, where do I start?**

**CA: I just got kicked out of my dorm room.**

 

Mettac remembers (not too much) about colleges, some students often live in 'dorm rooms' in the duration of their 'college' time.

 

So... Would that mean Tord got kicked out of his own living space?

 

**GA: O-h no-!**

**GA: Do- ¥o-u have an¥where to- go-?**

**GA: Be¢au$e**

 

He paused. What the hell was he doing, he can't just offer this human a stay in his hive! In the woods, no less! But, it was too late and he wasn't going to bother deleting that comment.

 

**GA: I've go-t a great pla¢e right here where I am!**

**CA: ...**

**CA: God dammit Matthew, you're way too nice.**

**CA: But uh,**

**CA: I'm already in my friend's car.**

**CA: He offered me to stay at his place.**

**GA: O-h.**

**GA: Fo-rget that I $aid an¥thing, then.**

**CA: You're alright, thanks for the offer though.**

**GA: No- pro-blem!**

**GA: At lea$t yo-u're $afe.**

**CA: Yeah I guess.**

**CA: Ugh.**

**CA: Well, I should look at the bright side.**

**CA: Next month I can finally catch that break I've always wanted.**

**GA: Yo-u'll $to-p thi$ co-llege $tud¥ing?**

**CA: Not forever.**

**CA: Just a break.**

**CA: I can get a job, maybe even get drunk like a VERY RESPONSIBLE ADult, unlike TOM.**

**GA: Hahah {:D**

**GA: Wait a $e¢o-nd i$n't To-m's wriggling da¥ next mo-nth?**

**CA: Umm, yeah?**

 

Oh. That was what he was forgetting.

 

**GA: O-H $HELL NO-!**

**GA: I ALMO$T FO-RGO-T ABO-UT M¥ BE$T FRIEND'$ WRIGGLING DAY PART¥ I PLANNED FO-R HIM!!!**

**GA: I'M $O-RR¥ BUT I HAVE TO- RUN.**

**CA: Wow, I was one to leave, now look at you.**

**CA: :^)**

**CA: Jk have fun Matt**

 

**communisticAres [CA] ceased pestering glisteningAdmiration [GA]**


	8. :)

"What are you looking at?"

 

Tord looks up at the blue blooded troll, "Photos."

 

Tom held a plate of microwaved food, "Oh. So, uh, I know that you know that... I hate your fucking guts," He sat next to Tord, "But, you haven't eaten in two days. You look like a fucking mess. I've seen you've gotten way too weak to fight back when we wrestle and--"

 

The human's dull gray irises looked so empty when he looked to listen.

 

"I'm worried about you."

 

"I thought we were your stupid hate quadrant."

 

"I... We aren't, right?"

 

Oh, he didn't look so happy.

 

"No, of course not. We will never, ever be," He slams his phone down, "Because, fuck you, Tom. Matt will die because he thought we were in some hate-love fucking relationship."

 

"Mettac was always so-"

 

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

 

Tom flinched at the intensity of Tord's voice, almost dropping the plate of dinner. Sure, they'd yell at each other a lot. This time felt so different.

 

"Don't... Don't you EVER call him by that. His name is MATT. Are you so goddamn dense or are you that fucking awful to him?"

 

"I-I'm sorry."

 

"Now you're sorry?! Have you even heard the way you've talked to him? You insult the guy. You yell at him. You snap at him when he tries to talk to you. He tries to help you with your damn drinking problem and you still can't have the fucking nerve to thank him. Why, why, why? Why the fuck are you apologizing to me?"

 

"You don't think this is hard on me?!"

 

"No, I don't! In fact, I bet you're so happy with yourself! He's like a thorn at your side, and now he's plucked off and you feel free!"

 

There's loud pitter patter of feet on the ground before Edd barges in.

 

"For god's sake I can hear you guys yelling from the attic! What happened?!"

 

Tord silenced himself, taking back his phone to unlock it. Edd snatches it.

 

"Hva faen?! Give that back!"

 

"How about... NO. Now, you guys better tell me what the fuck is wrong or you can kiss this goodbye!"

 

Tom gulped, " _I've been so awful lately_ ," He whispered.

 

"Mmm?"

 

"I've been trying to stop. Quitting is so HARD, Tord. We go to Salmart every weekend and pass those beverage sections... I can't help myself-"

 

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK MATT TRIED TO SEND YOU TO THE ADDICT SESSIONS?!"

 

"I tr-"

 

"No!"

 

"Tord, don't be like that."

 

"I don't want to listen to this fucking asshole," He swiftly grabbed his cellphone back and slid it into his hoodie pocket, "Even his blood color makes me fucking sick. Eat your own half assed cooked food, Tommas."

 

And with that, Tord stormed off to his room.

 

Edd stared at the direction of where Tord left to. Then turned to Tommas.

 

"Tom...?"

 

No matter how hard he tried, those disgusting bluish tears ran down his eyelids, some dripped down his fingers from his hand that covered his mouth. He stifled the noises before letting out gross, heartfelt sobs into Edd's chest when he pulled the troll to a hug.

 

"Gog, I'm so sorry... I'm so, so, sorry...!"

 

Edd rubbed his friend's back, shooshing him through hiccups and colored snot with tears all over Edd's green hoodie.

 

"It's not your fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I love making my characters suffer.


	9. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't expect too much from me
> 
> just yesterday i was crying over breaking a tape dispenser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a tiny time skip but don't worry about it.
> 
> I couldn't keep a steady pace with my chapters (switching to Matt, then to the group or Tord) like i wanted to but whatever.

"Hey, Met- Matt."

 

Tommas slowly walked inside the room, settling into a nearby seat.

 

"You know, it's only been... A week and so much has happened. Tord started taking longer hour shifts at his job, so he's barely home. Edd has a hard time sleeping. He uses this time to do art commissions. And... Me. Rehab sucks, man."

 

Matt looked like a corpse in that bed.

A beautiful one.

 

"You, know, I never really thanked you for the wriggling day party you threw for me. It was nice. It was the best you could do. I was just so mad that you had so much... Positive attention. And the way you talked to the commie shit."

 

His fins twitched.

 

"And you know, now I've realized just how bad of a moirail I was. I  _was_  good at some point in my life. Gog, its been so long ago, too."

 

"Do you remember how we met? When we were wigglers? When you had a pair of bad scuttlers? You couldn't really crawl correctly. A big, bear-like lusus had sensed this and lured you away from your lusus. It was gonna eat you. And I was around. So of course when I saw it open its mouth, I got scared. I couldn't use my psionics, so I just screamed."

 

Black eyes were glazed over with potential tears. Tom got closer, softly rubbing a finger on his ex-moirail's cheek, carefully tucking loose locks of hair behind his fins. The blue blood would have never been caught dead using such affectionate gestures. Especially with the highblood.

 

"And your lusus finally found you. That bear was so bloody by the time your lusus was done with it. Then you just clung onto me."

 

Tom sighs. He remembered the embarrassing flushed feelings he had for the seadweller. They were just six sweeps. That stuff was normal.

 

Mettac was just... So sweet. Too nice for a seadweller. He was pretty stupid, too. Tommas couldn't tolerate it from time to time. 

 

Then he tried alcohol for the first time. Everything went downhill. He mixed drinks, different flavors of vodka, getting so wasted he'd sleep through days or weeks.

 

"If we didn't have each other, we would've been culled by the Empress herself. Maybe we still do need each other. What do you think?"

 

'...'


End file.
